


Say My Name

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/N usually doesn't moan during sex and that's okay to Slash. Until he hears her moaning in her shower.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Slash and Hazel had been together for a couple months now and things had been going smoothly. They really liked each other, got along amazingly well and were great for each other.

And the sex was great too. At least in Slash’s opinion.

It was a bit harder to know if Hazel agreed. Slash made sure to explore her body as best as he could to figure out exactly what made her wet in the fastest way; he teased and edged and observed the reactions of her body pretty closely.

He was pretty confident she enjoyed it as much as he did, considering how pleasured she look during and how tired and smiley she was after, but it was still hard to know because Hazel barely made any noise.

In fact, Slash only remembers maybe one or two times where she had moaned, and it was a pretty small, faint sound. It made him feral nonetheless and had him craving for more.

But no matter what he did, he wasn’t able to get her to moan. The most noise she made was the occasional gasp and her erratic breath.

While Slash didn’t enjoy girls who were too loud during sex, because it ended up being a turn off, he did like to hear some moans and whimpers.

Putting in the effort to make her feel good was almost like playing guitar and not hearing any sound. It just didn’t feel right.

But he convinced himself that she just wasn’t a vocal personal, pretty much like he wasn’t, and tried to ignore it as bet as he could, because he didn’t want to bring the subject up and end up making her uncomfortable somehow.

That went on until one day where he showed up to her place unannounced. It wasn’t the first time he did it, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but the difference is that he didn’t tend to show up this early. Most times, by now, Slash was hanging out with the band and rehearsing, so Hazel was showering at the same time she always did. Although she did plan on start showering a bit later, because when Slash showed up after rehearsals, more often than not she needed another shower…

When Slash came in, all he could hear was the sound of the water. He was pretty sure she had heard the door close, because it ended up slipping from his hand and making more noise than planned, so he didn’t call out to let her know. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed one of the many bottles of Daniel’s that she had in one of her cabinets and wandered to her room.

The bathroom was pretty close, so he could hear her singing while she showered, and it made him smile while he looked through the drawings scattered on the desk. Some of them were of the band performing while some others were only of Slash. It had taken at least a month to get her to show him the drawings and since then she didn’t mind him seeing them anymore.

His attention, however, quickly left her art as soon as a loud, clear moan echoed from the bathroom. His head snapped towards the sound as his hands put down the drawings. He walked up there and stayed by the door, listening intently.

He was a bit relieved to recognize the moans as her own, because for a split second the thought that she was cheating crossed his mind. He then continued to pay attention, hearing his name slip between the many whines and moans he had dreamed of hearing. Literally dreamed of.

It went on for a while and in the end his cock was hard as a rock. He took long gulps of his bottle of Daniel’s, as if it would somehow cool down the fire in his lower abdomen.

After a series of crescendo moans followed by one long, extremely pornographic yet hot moan of his name, she seemed to have reached her climax and after a couple minutes the water closed.

He walked back to her living room and sat on the couch, bottle still in his hand as he fixed himself in his uncomfortably tight pants. While he sat alone, his mind began to think about how quiet she was in bed and how different she had been in the shower.

Why wasn’t she like that with him? Was he the one doing something wrong or wasn’t she comfortable?

Hazel came down a few minutes later, looking for her body cream after they brought here last night when she agreed to massage his sore shoulders.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Were the very first words she said to him as she entered the room. From the show she had put on, he had already assumed she didn’t know he was there.

Slash chuckled at her reaction, leaning forward on the couch and reaching for her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Don’t you know how to scream when you get here?” She mumbled with a hand on her towel-covered chest. “Would give me a fucking smaller heart attack at least…”

“Promise I’ll scream the next time.” He laughed, cupping one side of her face with his hand and kissing her lips.

She relaxed into the kiss, resting her hands on the back of his head while moving slowly against him, letting him take the lead.

It just ended like every other time she let him fully take the lead. She soon was slowly bucking her hips against his leather pants, looking for some friction on her clit.

“Your shower wasn’t enough then?” Slash smirked as he broke the kiss and moved his hands to her hips, encouraging to move.

Hazel froze at his words. It hadn’t crossed her mind that he had heard her.

Slash was looking at her face and saw her eyes quickly leave his and her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Baby look at me.” He coaxed stroking her thighs. She looked back into his eyes, timidly. “Why don’t you moan like that when were together?” He asked, voice as soft as he could manage.

Hazel shrugged and looked back down. “I don’t…” She hesitated. “It’s not that you don’t make me feel good. It’s definitely not because of that, you make me feel so fucking great I can’t put it into words.” She chuckled as Slash gave her a small, smug smile. “It’s just… I feel kinda stupid? It’s not really stupid what I mean but I can’t really describe.”

Slash hummed kissing her temple. “I don’t really understand why. Listening to that to me was like listening to the most beautiful guitar solo ever made. And also the hottest but that goes without saying.” He smirked against her skin, letting her curl up into him. “You don’t have to feel ashamed of anything around me. And yes, I do know that it’s easier said than done.”

Hazel pondered his words in her head. She held back so many moans during sex that it became overwhelming sometimes and she didn’t want to hold herself back with him. She wanted to be truthful in every aspect of her relationship with him.

With that in mind, she began to move her hips again, keeping her face hidden in his neck.

“Okay.” She smiled shyly. “I’ll try to stop holding back. I promise.”

Slash smiled as his hands helped her move again, his own hips thrusting up to meet hers. As the pace gradually increased, he felt her hands move away from his neck to remove the towel from her body.

Without a word he held her by her thighs and got up from the couch, walking all the way to her room and dropping her on the bed.

He was on his knees, looking down at her body while one of his hands stroked her thighs and the other was running through her wet folds, when he noticed her nibbling on her bottom lip.

“Stop that.” He said, slipping a thumb between her lips, making her let go of the lip. “You promised you’re going to try.”

“I know…” She said, blushing, a faint moan escaping her. “It just… It feels really good and you look so hot and I really want to stop holding back… It feels weird…”

Slash smirked at her words, laying down on the mattress right between her legs. “This time I’ll let you hold back your moans either when I’m down here-” He said, pressing a kiss right above her clit and pushing two fingers inside her. “or when I’m fucking you. Your choice.”

If Hazel was about to say something, his tongue licking a stripe from his fingers all the way to her clit had her immediately shutting up, teeth sinking down on her lower lip out of habit. She allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure for a bit before focusing in controlling the urge to hold back.

“Fuck… Slash that feels… fucking shit…” She let out, head thrown back while she bunched the sheets in her hands. Her words were almost like faint whispers but they still had him rutting against the mattress, looking for a bit of relief for his throbbing cock.

He continued to eat her out, rubbing the tip of his fingers against her g-spot. For a good while his pace was slow, building her orgasm steadily. Her moans continued to leave her lips, some quieter, some louder.

His hips would still occasionally rut against the mattress because of the sounds and he would hum against her core, sending the vibrations all through her body that had her whining.

After a while his pace picked up and his fingers started to thrust in and out, making her hips lift off the mattress as strong waves of pleasure danced across her body.

Her hands were gripping his hair while he let her move her body the way she pleased, chasing her pleasure. “Fuck baby… That’s so good… Shit, fuck!”

He could feel her clenching around her fingers so he locked his eyes with hers as his free arm wrapped around her thigh and brought her closer to him.

“Look at me. I want you to look at me while you cum.” He said quickly before moving his mouth to her body again.

Hazel obeyed, sinfully lust-blown eyes looking into his brown ones as she began to feel a tingling sensation in her lower belly.

“Please don’t stop. Don’t fucking-” She moaned though her words began to die in her throat as she shook against him.

“ **Say my name.** ” He groaned as her legs wrapped around his head.

“Saul fuck!”

“ **Louder.** ” He groaned, pressing his fingers against her g-spot and rubbing her clit while his tongue licked it.

She screamed his name as the most intense part of her orgasm began to take over her body. Even if she wanted to she wouldn’t be able to hold back the cries and moans of his name anymore. Her body twisted and turned, but just like he asked, her eyes never left his for one single second.

As he embarrassing as it felt for him, Slash too was coming. He hadn’t been able to stop the insistent movement of his hips and as he clung to her body while she came, thick ropes of cum began to shoot out of him, coating his pants in the sticky substance.

That made him moan against her while she came down from her high, and the constant vibrations had her whining brokenly on the bed. He pulled his fingers and mouth from her as he rode his remaining high, moving his hips against the bed like a teenager who just came in his pants, cursing and groaning against Hazel’s thigh.

They were silent for a bit, recovering some air, until Hazel broke the silence. “You came didn’t you?” She smiled, running her nails against his scalp.

Slash got up from between her legs and moved to her side, laying with his head on her chest. “Let’s not talk about that alright?” He mumbled, embarrassed.

Hazel chuckled and continued the motions of her fingers. “I think it’s fucking hot…”

“Why would you think this his hot?” He asked, curiously, looking up at her.

“What, don’t you like it when I dry hump you on the couch when we’re at parties with the guys?” She raised her eyebrow, pulling one of his curls away from his eyes.

“Yeah. But that’s because you’re doing that where everyone can see you, that’s the thrill.” He explained.

“That means you didn’t like it when we did it two days ago when we came back from that party? It was just you and me in your bed and the guys weren’t even home.” She tilted her head to the side, looking down at him with a smirk.

“No… I did like it.” He mumbled, realizing her point. “It doesn’t matter. It’s only hot when you’re doing it.” He protested, laying back down on her chest and looking away from her.

Hazel laughed at his attitude. “I still think it’s hot that you could get that horny just from eating me out…”

Slash smiled though she didn’t see it. “It was more ‘cause of your moans. But that helped too.” He said honestly.

Hazel blushed at his words. They were both drifting off now that Slash was caressing her belly and so they pulled one of their blankets over themselves and continued to lay down.


End file.
